Missing you (SongFiclet)
by BaekToYou
Summary: "Baekhyun.. Kau tahu hari apa ini? Kita telah bersama dan saling mencintai selama 486 hari!" / "Aku tak ingin boneka ini, aku tak menginginkannya lagi! Cukup, aku tak mau bertemu dengan orang sepertimu lagi!"/ Hanya sebuah boneka. Hanya. Ya, hanya. / a chanbaek story


**Missing you (SongFiclet)**

Author : BaekToYou

Rated : T

Main cast : BaekYeol

A/N: The story idea is NOT FULLY MINE. But this story line and all of the words are mine forever. Except for the main cast, they are belong to God. Ini itu aslinya english quote, trus aku ubah jadi ff dengan perubahan disana sini '-'

Disarankan dengerin lagu 'missing you', yang dinyanyiin D.O & ryeowook pas smtown ._.

Enjoy~

Baekhyun POV

Aku punya seorang pacar yang selama ini bisa dibilang tumbuh bersamaku. Namanya Park Chanyeol. Aku selalu menganggapnya adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah ada—sampai akhir tahun, ketika kita memutuskan untuk ikut audisi salah satu agensi besar di Seoul. Ya—kita satu agensi.

Selalu bersama sejak kaus kakimu masih selutut itu rasanya seperti bernafas. Dan kalian takkan pernah bisa untuk tidak bernafas barang 5 menit. Nafas ini telah menjadi candu tersendiri bagiku. Dia, Park chanyeol.

Sebelum bis yang biasa kita tumpangi untuk pulang datang, malam itu aku memeluknya erat— dibawah naungan hujan, mencoba melangkah lebih jauh dan dengan ragu ku ungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Dan segera kita menjadi sepasang kekasih—mirisnya kita saling mencintai dengan cara yang berbeda.

Konsentrasiku hanya tertuju padanya, tidak ada yang lain. Seperti tata surya, aku adalah planet bumi yang dengan setia mengitari sang matahari. Tapi chanyeol, dia membaginya dengan banyak orang di sekelilingnya. Dengan para sunbae nuna, di jalan, atau siapa saja—khususnya Kim Yejin, mantan pacarnya.

Bagiku, dialah satu-satunya. Tapi baginya, mungkin aku hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak lalu lalang orang di hidupnya.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau ingin pergi ke bioskop?" tanyaku suatu kali sepulang dari training. Chanyeol menggeleng di balik hoodie abu-abunya. "Aku ngga bisa"

"Kenapa? Kau harus belajar di rumah?" tanyaku lagi.

"Engga.. aku ada janji dengan teman"

"Bagaimana kalau besok malam? Kau free kan? Aku ada tiket—"

"Besok malam ada acara dengan Sehun"

"Oh.. begitu"

Mungkin ini akan lebih baik jika dari awal kita tak ada hubungan apa apa..

Mungkin Cuma kita yang tidak pernah merayakan hari jadi sama sekali. Dia tak pernah berkata apapun dari di hari pertama dan itu berlanjut hingga ke 100 hari..200 hari anniversary kita. Bahkan kata cinta pun hanya keluar dari mulutku.

Setiap hari, sebelum kita berpisah sepulang latihan, yang dilakukannya hanyalah memberiku sebuah boneka kecil. Well, ini benar-benar arti harafiah dalam kata 'setiap hari'. Aku tak tahu kenapa dia melakukannya.

Hingga suatu hari aku mencobanya lagi. Langkahku berhenti tepat di depan sebuah halte bus. Dia yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depanku ikut berhenti lalu membalikkan tubuh besarnya itu.

"Chanyeol-ah sa— " sial! selalu begini. Lidahku selalu kelu mengucapkannya.

"Apa? Jangan berhenti.. katakan saja" dia menatapku dan untuk kesekian kalinya aku pasti akan merasa berdebar-debar ketika kedua mata bulatnya itu hanya terfokus padaku.

"Saranghae.." aku menunduk. Entah senaas apa wajahku sekarang. Padahal kukira perasaanku sudah pudar—ah ternyata rasa cintaku tak pernah hilang meski seburuk apapun dia terhadapku. Karena dalam hati ini, sejujurnya—telah tercatat namanya yang tak bisa kupadamkan.

Kulihat Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya. "...Eum.." dia mendekatiku dan.. "Ambil boneka ini dan pulanglah"

Seperti itu lah bagaimana caranya dia menghiraukan tiga suku kata sakralku dan menggenggamkan sebuah boneka padaku. Lalu dia menghilang di ujung jalan, bahkan aku tak tahu kapan dia mulai pergi meninggalkanku.

Kupandangi boneka yang selalu dia berikan setiap hari. Boneka yang memenuhi hampir setiap sudut kamarku, satu persatu. Ini seperti aku membuka toko boneka di kamar kecilku. Banyak sekali..

Cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamarku. Cahaya matahari memang seterang ini atau aku yang semangat membuka mata lebar-lebar? Ayolah—siapa yang tidak senang di hari ulang tahunnya?

Ku raih ponselku di meja nakas. Hmm, tidak ada sms ataupun panggilan sejauh ini. Mungkin dia lupa.. mungkin juga belum bangun.. mungkin sedang sibuk.. mungkin sedang sarapan.. mungkin .. mungkin.. mungkin.. terlalu banyak kata 'mungkin'yang sudah kurapal dan kuracuni pada diriku sendiri.

Akhirnya ku kirimi dia sebuah pesan multimedia berisi gambar sebuah cake ulang tahun lalu ku peluk lututku sendiri menunggu panggilannya.

Tapi.. makan siang sudah lewat.. makan malam sudah lewat dan langit pun sudah menjadi gelap. Dia tidak menelponku. Karena kelelahan menunggu, akupun tertidur.

Ctak! Ctak!

"Enghh—"

Ctak! Ctak!

"Ini masih dini hari eom—" raunganku terputus ketika kusadari pintu kamarku terbuat dari kayu. Mana mungkin kayu berbunyi 'ctak' jika di ketuk? Tatapanku beralih ke jendela lalu kubuka tirainya. Disana kulihat Chanyeol tengah melambaikan tangannya dan itu membuatku tersenyum. Seketika kantukku lenyap.

"Jam 2 pagi?" gumamku ketika melirik jam dinding.

Setidaknya mungkin dia akan memberiku kejutan. Hanya mungkin.. lalu segera aku keluar dan berlari mengendap-endap dengan harapan yang meluap-luap.

"Chanyeol..?" gumamku tertahan setelah sampai di teras depan.

"Ini.. ambil ini" lagi, dia memberiku sebuah boneka kecil itu.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku. Iya itu boneka, tapi maksudku 'boneka ini sebagai apa?' sebagai hadiah ulang tahun atau setoran rutinnya?

Chanyeol masih menatapku dengan kedua mata sendunya yang sekelam malam. "Aku lupa memberikannya padamu kemarin, jadi kuberikan sekarang. Aku pulang ya.."

Sebelum dia benar-benar pergi aku ingin memastikan satu hal. "Tunggu! Tunggu! Kau tahu hari apa ini?"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. "Hari ini?"

Dan seketika dadaku terasa sangat sesak. Penuh sekali sampai rasanya aku ingin mengeluarkan jantung dan paru-paruku agar terasa ringan. Dia sama sekali tidak ingat kan? Beritahu aku apa hal paling menyedihkan selain orang yang kau sayang tak mengingat ulang tahunmu?

Kulihat dia akan berbalik pergi dan pulang seolah gempa bumi di dalam hatiku tak bisa ia rasakan. Lalu aku berteriak. "Tunggu!"

Chanyeol kembali menoleh. "Ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

Banyak. Sangat banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan, tapi sebelum itu— "Bilang.. bilang padaku kalau kau mencintaiku.."

"Apa?"

"Bilang padaku.." ucapku lirih. Kusimpan baik-baik segala jeritan hatiku dan berusaha tegar di hadapannya. Setidaknya untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku baik-baik saja selama ini.

Chanyeol terdiam lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bunga tulip merah yang sedikit layu itu. "Aku nggak mau mengatakan itu—bahwa aku mencintai orang begitu mudah. Kalau kamu sangat ingin mendengarnya, lantas carilah orang lain" ucapnya dingin lalu pergi.

Itu yang dia katakan. Seiring dengan kepergiannya, lututku serasa lemas.. dan aku langsung ambruk ke tanah. Dia tak ingin mengatakannya begitu saja.. bagaimana bisa.. aku rasa.. jadi.. siapa aku di hidupnya? Orang lain kah? Lalu untuk apa kehadiranku?

Dia.. pergi..

Park Chanyeol..

Setelah hari itu, aku menangis hebat di kamar dengan demam tinggi. Dia tak menelponku walaupun aku terus menunggunya atau menanyakan kenapa aku tak berangkat untuk training. Yang dia lakukan adalah terus memberiku sebuah boneka setiap pagi dari luar rumahku lalu pergi.

Begitulah bagaimana satu persatu boneka bertambah dan memenuhi kamarku..

Setelah satu minggu, aku memutuskan untuk pergi latihan. Ada secuil harapan sehingga aku masih bisa tersenyum hari ini. Kakiku masih melangkah hingga akhirnya berhenti sempurna beberapa meter dekat halte bus.

"Chanyeol.." gumamku. Yang membuat luka ku perih dan membuka adalah kini Chanyeol sedang bersama perempuan lain—Kim Yejin. Chanyeol tersenyum dengan tangannya menggenggam sebuah boneka yang sama di kamarku. Satu aktifitas yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan padaku setelah kami berpacaran—dia tersenyum dengan tulus.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Aku benci kamu Chanyeol!" pekikku seraya berlari pulang ke rumah lalu memandangi satu persatu barisan boneka itu. kurasakan pipiku sudah mulai basah.

"Kenapa dia melakukan ini padaku? Dia memberikan boneka itu pada wanita lain.. kupikir.. hanya padaku.. kau jahat Chanyeol.." tangisku seraya mengacaukan jejeran boneka berbentuk anak laki-laki itu dari raknya. Ku lempar ke segala arah penuh kemarahan.

_"Baby don't cry tonight.."_

Nada dering yang ku set khusus untuk panggilan dari Chanyeol berbunyi. Dia menyuruhku untuk keluar pergi ke tempat pertemuan 'indahnya' tadi dengan mantan pacarnya.

Sejujurnya aku tak mau.. hatiku masih sakit. Tapi, saat berlari tadi sudah kuputuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Sepanjang perjalanan kuingatkan pada diriku sendiri untuk melupakannya dan menjadikan boneka kemarin sebagai boneka terakhir darinya. Iya—memang harus begitu.

Kulihat dia sedikit berlari ke arahku dengan membawa sebuah boneka yang sama—tapi dengan ukuran yang besar.

"Baekkie, aku kira kau takkan datang. Kau benar-benar kesini.." ucapnya err—membuka percakapan. Biasanya aku dulu yang harus berpikir seratus kali untuk memulai percakapan. Tapi itu dulu dan besok aku tak sudah repot-repot memikirkannya.

Tapi pada akhirnya aku takkan pernah bisa membencinya. lalu dia memberiku sebuah boneka seperti biasanya. Baiklah, ini yang terakhir. Ini yang terakhir.. benar-benar terakhir.

Ketika mataku bertemu pandang dengan kedua mata hitam boneka yang mirip dengan Chanyeol itu, Keraguanku mulai muncul. Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah lain. Ingat, ini yang terakhir.

"Aku.. aku tak menginginkannya. Aku tak butuh.."

Chanyeol menarik lagi boneka dengan bentuk anak laki-laki itu ke arahnya. "Apa? Kenapa?.."

Langsung kutarik boneka itu dari tangannya lalu ku lempar sampai ke tengah jalan. "Aku tak ingin boneka ini, aku tak menginginkannya lagi! Cukup, aku tak mau bertemu dengan orang sepertimu lagi!" ku keluarkan semua kata-kata yang ada di dalam diriku. Tapi tak seperti sebelumnya, kini kedua matanya terlihat sangat terkejut dan.. Chanyeol seperti menahan tangis.

"Maafkan aku" pintanya dengan suara kecil. Lalu dia berjalan pelan ke arah jalan untuk mengambil boneka yang barusan kulempar.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau mengambil boneka itu? Biarkan saja!" teriakku padanya. Entah kenapa perasaanku tak enak.

Tapi dia mengacuhkanku dan masih berjalan pergi mengambil boneka itu..

BRUAAKKK!

Dengan suara keras, sebuah truk besar menabraknya. Aku sempat terdiam sejenak.. berharap ini mimpi dan aku akan segera terbangun. Semua menjadi lambat, tubuhnya yang selalu duduk bersamaku di dalam bis itu tergeletak tak berdaya. Tetesan cairan pekat dari tubuhnya mengalir seperti aliran sungai kecil di jalan.

Maafkan aku.. bukan maksudku mengakhiri dengan cara seperti ini.. bukan maksud perkataanku tentang boneka terakhir seperti ini.. bukan maksudku.. benar, bukan maksudku..

Kalau tahu begini, aku rela menahan segala sakit dan tangisan untuk diriku sendiri..

"CHANYEOOLL! CHANYEOLL! JANGAN TIDUR DISITU, BAHAYA! BANGUNLAH!" kupukul-pukul dadanya dengan keras hingga rembesan kemerahan itu membekas di bajuku.

Itulah bagaimana dia pergi jauh dariku. Itulah bagaimana dia pergi tanpa membuka kedua matanya lagi untuk mengatakan satu saja kata untukku.

Kim Yejin menepuk pundakku. Dia—orang selain aku yang ditemui chanyeol terakhir kalinya. Yejin tersenyum prihatin lalu duduk di sampingku. Pakaian serba hitam yang aku dan Yejin kenakan cukup mencolok, apalagi di halte bus seperti sekarang.

"Menunggu bis?" aku menggeleng. "Menunggu seseorang.."

"Byun baekhyun.."

"Apa? Aku dan dia akan pulang bersama. Kau mau ikut?"

"Cukup baekhyun, cukup. Chanyeol sudah—"

"Yejin-ssi" benar, ada satu hal yang harus kutanyakan padanya. Satu hal yang menjadi sumbu dari segala titik kekecewaanku kemarin. Yejin hanya bergumam. "Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan chanyeol kemarin?" Dia menunduk seolah pertanyaanku adalah beban berat yang berada di tengkuknya.

"Dia—chanyeol meminta bantuanku untuk dicarikan pekerjaan.."

"Untuk?"

Yejin menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. "Baekhyun, dia merasa khawatir terhadapmu. Chanyeol berpikir kalau dia tak memiliki banyak bakat lalu—tidak akan di debutkan. Dia—dia tak ingin pendamping hidupnya nanti harus bekerja terlalu keras"

Setelah kejadian itu, aku masih berkabung dengan rasa bersalah dan kesedihan yang teramat dalam setiap hari karena kehilangannya. Dan setelah menghabiskan waktu dua bulan seperti orang gila.. aku memberanikan diri untuk melihat boneka-boneka itu.

"Hai.. Chanyeol" sapaku pada semuanya. Mereka adalah hadiah yang dia tinggalkan untukku sejak pertama kalinya kita bersama. Aku masih ingat hari hari dimana aku bersamanya.. mataku mengabsen satu-persatu boneka –boneka itu. Mulai dari boneka paling ujung.

Ketika kita pertama kali jatuh cinta..

"Satu.."

"dua.." Ketika kita pertama kali berkencan—sebenarnya hanya duduk berdua sambil menikmati bakpao di halte bus.

"tiga.." aku mulai menghitungnya. Hingga hitungan ke—

"Empat ratus delapan puluh empat.. empat ratus delapan puluh lima..." lalu air mata perlahan mulai turun dari ujung mataku dan menganak sungai di sana. Semua berakhir dengan 485 boneka. Ku peluk salah satu boneka se erat-eratnya, seperti aku memeluk Chanyeol jika saja dia masih ada disini. Lalu tiba-tiba..

"Saranghae.." kujatuhkan boneka itu, terkejut. Bagaimana bisa..

"Sa..rang..hae?" ulangku lalu memungutnya lagi. Kupencet perut boneka itu. dan suara itu kembali muncul. "Saranghae.."

Tidak mungkin! Ku pencet perut semua boneka itu dengan brutal. Tidak.. tidak mungkin..

"Saranghae.."

"Saranghae.."

"Saranghae.."

"Saranghae.."

Suara itu keluar tanpa henti. Saranghae...? kenapa aku tak menyadarinya.. Kenapa aku tak menyadari bahwa dia mencintaiku sebesar ini.

ku ambil sebuah boneka besar dari bawah kasur dan memencet perutnya, itu adalah boneka terakhir. Masih bisa kulihat bercak darah disana. Perlahan kudengar sesuatu,suaranya. Satu-satunya yang sangat kurindukan.

"Baekhyun.. Kau tahu hari apa ini? Kita telah bersama dan saling mencintai selama 486 hari! kau tahu apa itu 486? Aku nggak bisa bilang aku mencintaimu..eum.. aku terlalu malu.. hehe.. "

Hening sejenak. Namun tiba-tiba..

"Hanbeonman nae maeumeul dureojyo.. everyday every night I'm missing you, ni gyote eobsedo dashi beolsu eobsodo eonjena nae maeume tto gateun neo ingeol.." air mataku semakin deras ketika kudengar tawanya. Dia tertawa.. bahkan dia bernyanyi. Oh Tuhan..

"Kalau kamu memaafkanku dan mengambil boneka ini, aku akan bilang 'Saranghae' setiap hari—sampai aku mati. Hehe. Byun Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu.." dan tepat saat itu aku tak bisa lagi menahannya. Menahan segala kerinduan, penyesalan hingga hanya air mata yang terus mengalir dengan deras tanpa henti.

Aku menangis dan menangis bersama kenangan yang tidak mungkin dapat terhapus.

Kenapa? Kenapa Tuhan.. kenapa aku baru mengetahui semuanya sekarang?

Dia tak bisa ada di sampingku, tapi dia mencintaiku sampai menit terakhirnya. Bahkan sampai sekarang, saat raganya telah tiada.

Karena itu, karena alasan itu.. aku menjadikannya keberanian untuk hidup dengan kehidupan yang bahagia.

Cintaku , air mataku, kenangan bersamamu, setetes demi setetes semuanya jatuh ke dadaku. Hei Chanyeol, kita saling menyukai kan? Kita saling mencintai kan?

Untuk semua hari-hari yang kita lalui bersama aku ucapkan terimakasih. Maafkan aku.. maaf..

END

Gomawo for reading :D maaf ya kalau mengecewakan.. *bow*


End file.
